Deanna Lost and Found
by Rising Sun
Summary: Riker vs Riker, Picard vs Luxanna, Deanna vs the abyss, and you still have no clue.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Star Trek: Deanna Lost   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Riker vs Riker, Picard vs Luxanna, Deanna vs the abyss,   
and you still have no clue   
  
Disclaimer: ST: TNG characters portrayed belong to Paramount   
Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters   
depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are   
purely coincidental.  
  
Feedback: Would be nice.  
  
Author's Note: Credit where credit is due...  
Sand worms of Arrakis are from the book Dune by Frank Herbert  
Macho man is sung by the Village People  
  
Story Written October 2001  
  
********************************************  
  
It was an undisputed fact in the Medical Profession, among Starfleet,   
and even in non-Starfleet circles - Dr. Allan Allen was a genius. By   
the time he had achieved his Ph.D. in Psychology/Psychiatry at age   
twelve; he had placed the influence of every one from Freud to   
MacKenzie firmly back in their respective centuries. It was now the   
era of AA.  
  
The amazing thing was that none of that showed in his attitude. AA   
was one of the guys. He just happened to be a genius.  
  
The genius looked at his patient and sighed. "Remind me one more   
time why you cannot speak with Counselor Troi?"  
  
"She is the source of the problem!" Riker repeated forcibly.   
  
It had taken AA six months of dealing with this Commander and all he   
as an acknowledged genius in his field had managed to solicit was   
that Deanna Troi was the source of this man's problem. He tried   
again. "Will, if you do not speak with me I cannot help you. If you are   
not ready to reach out for help these sessions are only going to   
increase your stress."  
  
William T. Riker First Officer of the Starship Enterprise, Flagship of   
the Federation and defender of freedom in the known Universe was   
afraid to let his walls down. That being the case why did he continue   
to come here and waste his time not to mention that of a man of the   
caliber of AA? He took a deep breath. "I lover her." He whispered.  
  
AA had withdrawn as he waited for the Commander to consult with   
himself. As such he nearly missed the breakthrough when it finally   
arrived. "Pardon?"  
  
Having said the words once he was empowered to repeat with more   
conviction. "I love her."  
  
"I see." AA said and he did. "There is a but in there."  
  
Riker nodded. AA said nothing. Riker continued. "We are in the   
same chain of command but even more she is involved with someone   
else."  
  
"Indeed fraternization among personnel in the same chain of   
command is frowned upon by the military, however, you said even   
more so... are you indicating that you would peruse the Counselor   
despite regs?"  
  
Riker paused. He was a man of action, a military man a ladies man.   
Deanna Troi had somehow managed to have him rethink all that he   
was and she wasn't even aware of the effect. "You must understand   
that Deanna and I are Imzadi and ..."  
  
AA stopped him "Imzadi?"  
  
"A Betazed term for soul mates but more than that. To me it means   
that I was born for her and no one else and she for me. The reason I   
exist was not to blaze a trail through space with the Enterprise but to   
be there for her. If she did not exist there would be no reason for my   
existence." Now that the dam had broken all came flowing out.  
  
"Can Imzadi be one way?" This is fascinating AA thought.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yet you indicate that she is involved with someone else."  
  
"I didn't say we couldn't stray from the path."  
  
"Ah." AA said. "You however are not convinced."  
  
"I didn't say that." Riker got defensive.  
  
AA consulted his chart, he didn't really have to but when he placed   
clients on the spot he usually did it without the spotlight. He read,   
"You cannot sleep, you eating habits are askew and you cannot speak   
with the ship's counselor." He paused then looked at Riker. "This is   
not the pattern of a man in sync with his environment."  
  
The twin tones indicating a message sounded. The Captain's voice   
followed. "All Senior personnel report to the conference room."  
  
Saved by the bell Riker thought. "Computer save program."  
  
"Program saved."  
  
"End program." AA and his office fizzled and the matrix of the   
holodeck appeared. Riker stepped out into reality and headed for the   
conference room.  
  
+++  
  
He was the one before the last to enter the room Deanna had not   
arrived yet. He paused - the atmosphere in the room was tangible.   
Worf and Data looked uncomfortable an impossibility he knew but   
there you had it.   
  
He sat and his antenna went up. The away team had consisted of   
Deanna, Worf and Data. There sat Worf and Data but no Deanna. He   
faced his Captain.  
  
"Counselor Troi has gone missing." Picard stated.  
  
Riker struggled to remain professional "Missing sir."  
  
"We were returning from the planet, the three of us beamed up but   
only two arrived." Date explained. "There was no malfunction of the   
equipment neither is the Counselor down below and we have   
established that she is not onboard either."  
  
Riker tapped his com badge "Computer locate Counselor Troi."  
  
"Counselor Troi is not onboard." The neutral voice replied.  
  
"As I said sir we have established that she is not onboard." Date   
stated.  
  
"Sir I request a team to return to the planet to search for the   
Counselor." Even a request from Worf sounded like a demand.  
  
"Make it so, take Geordi with you." Picard anticipated him "Number   
One I need you here with Data to launch and investigation from this   
end. Starfleet officers do not just go missing. I want answers.   
Dismissed."  
  
+++  
  
Riker looked at the man in the mirror and thought [Six weeks! It had   
been six weeks and the combined forces of the formidable Enterprise   
had not been able to find Imzadi!]  
  
Life had to continue and the Captain had finally conceded that Troi   
was gone and that the disappearance would remain one of the   
mysteries of the Universe.  
  
Even in the depths of his despair he gave his image a rueful smile as   
he remembered the arrival of Luxanna Troi, Deanna's formidable   
mother. The Enterprise had trembled at her approach.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Three weeks earlier.  
  
Riker knew that Luxanna Troi had arrived on board. The first sign   
was the disappearance of the Captain. He, Riker had sent Worf as   
Chief or Security to meet her. Not quite protocol particularly under the   
circumstances but understandable. Send the immovable object to   
meet the irresistible force.   
  
The irresistible force had soon arrived in the ready room   
unannounced.  
  
"Jean Luc..." She began  
  
He called Riker in. Picard would face the sand worms of Arrakis by   
himself before he faced a Betazed telepathic worried mother all-  
alone. He almost sighed out loud when Riker entered.  
  
The force whirled round and aimed at him. "... and you. You so called   
Imzadi." Riker started "I am telepathic you think I don't KNOW! How   
could you lose my daughter!" She turned to face Picard. "I demand   
my daughter and I demand an explanation of this behaviour!"  
  
"Mrs. Troi..." He corrected "Luzanna. We are doing all in out power to   
find the Counselor..." again he corrected "... Deanna."  
  
She took a deep breath and swelled to twice her size it seemed to   
Will. "That is why you need reinforcements. I am a full telepath. I will   
scan for my child and I will find her."  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
But it had been in vain. If a telepathic mother could not find her child,   
what of them? Riker stared at himself. He'd aged. Yep. He'd aged.   
There were definitely more gray hairs and even his beard was turning   
now. And there was no way that those lines were laugh lines. What   
had he to laugh at over the past few weeks?   
  
He moved into his bedroom and dropped onto the bed. He   
remembered a lullaby he mother used to sing to him "Macho macho   
man I want to be a macho man..." [And there you have it.] He thought   
[You are a macho man and all alone.] He rolled over onto the bed   
and stayed that way till it was time to report to the bridge.  
  
+++  
  
Riker was in the turbo lift on his way to engineering. He and Geordi   
had their usual monthly inspection. He was in there alone. Alone with   
his thoughts and as usual they had but one focus ... Deanna Troi.  
  
It was the one-year anniversary of her disappearance he had finally   
come to grips with the fact that the woman he loved was gone. He   
refused to accept that she was dead. That he would never do. He had   
no idea, which was worse, to loose her to Worf or to loose her to... to   
what? They had never found out what had happened.  
  
The crime in the whole situation was that he knew he loved her. He   
had succumbed to the cliché of time. We have time. We are Imzadi.   
We will be. His conversation with AA came back to him "If she did not   
exist there would be no reason for my existence." [She does not exist   
so what am I?]  
  
The twin tones indicating a message sounded and as more often than   
not the Captain's voice followed. "All Senior personnel report to   
medical."  
  
"Bridge!" Riker corrected his course from engineering then "Pause."   
The lift did as instructed. [Did he just say medical? ... He did!] Riker   
altered his destination "Medical."  
  
+++  
  
Riker was human. Male. Born on earth. His public claim to fame was   
the Enterprise and his private was Imzadi. Truth be told he needed   
more lessons in the trombone but hey he was no musician he was the   
First Officer of the Enterprise. That day all that changed.  
  
He approached medical and heard her. [Imzadi] he stopped abruptly   
and the Ensign following bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry sir." She said.  
  
He stopped her "Did you hear that!"  
  
"Hear what sir."  
  
He paused "Nothing... on your way."  
  
"Aye sir" The Ensign scuttled away before the redoubtable   
Commander called her back.  
  
There it was again! [Imzadi] he did a three sixty degree turn on his   
heal and looked around. Nothing. He approached medical and   
stepped toward the door ... it automatically opened.   
  
He wished the floor would open up too.  
  
The door opening caused four sets of eyes to look up and focus on   
him. Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher, Lieutenant Worf and   
Commander/Counselor Troi.  
  
He swallowed hard took a deep breath and walked in. She was   
holding Worf's hand and Worf turned to face her with a tenderness the   
likes of which Riker had not known existed in Klingon DNA. And why   
not? They had been seeing each other long before her   
disappearance. Now he was REALLY alone. She called mentally to   
him [Imzadi]  
  
[Imzadi] he replied. She smiled at him. Had she heard? He wasn't   
sure Deanna was empathic and telepathic; Geordi he had no such ability.   
He fought to maintain the tentative grip he had on himself and his   
sanity. He hid behind protocol "Counselor. Welcome back. Nice of   
you to return to us."   
  
"Thank you Will."  
  
"Doctor." Picard said.  
  
"I can find nothing wrong with her. She is fit and ready for duty any   
time you want."  
  
The door opened to allow Data and Geordi access. This time five sets   
of eyes looked up.   
  
The visor Geordi wore usually blocked his eye movements but any one   
above the age of five knew they were bulging at that moment.   
"Counselor?" He looked round in total confusion.  
  
"Fascinating." Was all Data said.  
  
"Indeed." The Captain took charge. "Counselor what is the last thing   
you remember."  
  
"Beaming up... and seeing Chief O'Biran ogle me."  
  
"Excuse me..." Riker interrupted "... what do you mean ogle you."  
  
"Well... " She was uncomfortable something was obviously wrong.   
She clung to Worf but instinctively called to Riker [Imzadi].  
  
He saw her grip on Worf tighten and the knot in his stomach   
constricted. He heard her [Imzadi].  
  
"Well..." she repeated. "Data, Worf and I beamed up, but when I got   
to the landing pad I was the only one there. They were long gone and   
the Chief seemed surprised to see me. He just gaped. Next thing I   
know he calls Beverly." Slowed her speech down. "Who - had ... the -   
same - reaction." She surveyed the group. Really looked at them.   
"Something is wrong."  
  
"Fascinating." Data repeated. "You have no memory between leaving   
the planet surface and arriving on the Enterprise."  
  
"People don't usually carry memories of teleportatation Data." She   
snapped.  
  
"Deanna." In an effort to break the news Picard had used her first   
name. "To use an military term you are overdue and presumed lost."  
  
"Sir?" She was confused.  
  
"You have been missing for exactly one year six hours and twenty   
three minutes." Data volunteered; he stopped short of the seconds he   
noticed it irritated the Captain.  
  
She looked to Worf. Riker gritted his teeth. "A year? I've been gone a   
year?" She leaned her head on the Klingon's chest.   
  
This homecoming was going to make a man of Riker or kill him.  
  
"Counselor do you remember anything else?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Picard snorted in exasperation "We are no nearer to solving this   
conundrum than when it began." No one answered. "Worf escort the   
Counselor to her quarters."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"Resume duties people." Picard commanded.  
  
It was the longest inspection of engineering that Riker had ever   
conducted.  
  
+++  
  
The first thing Deanna had done after Worf had delivered her to her   
quarters was to check the star date. Data had been correct not that   
she had doubted him but there it was confirmed. It was one year later   
and she had not a clue as to what had happened.  
  
+++  
  
It had taken a week but the shock waves of Deanna's return had   
finally subsided and life onboard had returned to normal, if normal   
meant encountering some new phenomenon every other day.  
  
Deanna was restless. Will was avoiding her and Worf was irritating   
her. Why? She could not answer to either action or reaction.   
  
She needed help. She was professional enough to recognize that but   
when the only Counselor on board needs a Counselor what does she   
do?  
  
She headed to the holodeck maybe she could go horseback riding   
that should take her mind off things.  
  
She arrived at the panel and scammed the database. There was one   
program she found that made her forget the original plan of riding.   
There was a program stored of Dr. Allan Allen! She could not believe   
her eyes. Who ... no forget who... Why would someone need such a   
program? Then she remembered. With the lack of a Counselor there   
had to be compensations... and the Captain's explanation that he just   
had not got round to it was fishy to say the least.   
  
A section of the program had been saved and a password added but   
the essence of the program was available for use. Horseback riding   
forgotten she activated the program and stepped into Dr. Allen's   
office.  
  
"Commander!" Dr. Allan Allen stepped forward then paused. He   
realized that this was not Commander Riker. As the only person who   
used the program AA had fallen into the trap of dealing with only one   
client. He compensated. "Please state the nature of your business."   
  
"I am Commander Deanna Troi." She said "Ship's Counselor."   
  
"A Counselor in need of a Counselor."   
  
"Exactly, but I need to change the settings do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all it is your program to run."  
  
"You are self aware?" She asked.   
  
"I am Dr. Allan Allen." The holo gram replied.  
  
"Computer ... arch." Deanna called and the arch appeared. She   
changed the parameters of the program and the office shimmered into   
an undulating meadow with a gentle breeze on a glorious day. "That's   
better. Let's walk."  
  
They did exactly that... walk and talk.   
  
She lost track of time until the twin tones signifying a message   
sounded, "Warning thirty minutes remain until your holodeck quota for   
the next seven days is used." The computer sounded.  
  
Deanna was stunned. How could she have been in here so long?   
"Computer repeat warning in fifteen minutes." She needed to wind up   
this session. There was a tone to indicate that the command had been   
logged.  
  
The twin tones repeated, "Warning fifteen minutes remain until your   
holodeck quota for the next seven days is used."  
  
"Computer... save program under Troi... " She thought for a second   
"... walk and talk."  
  
"Program saved."  
  
"Exit program." She stepped out as the scene disappeared. She   
would not be able to access the suite for another seven days but that   
was ok she knew what had to be done.  
  
+++  
  
She sat in Ten Forward with Beverly Crusher and indulged in a   
chocolate ice cream while Beverly drank...  
  
"What are you drinking?" Deanna asked.  
  
"A Ferengie Worm wine." Beverly grinned.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"It's alright it's non alcoholic." Beverly assured her.  
  
The doors to Ten Forward opened and Riker walked in. "He looks   
tired and worn." Deanna observed.  
  
Beverly did not feign ignorance of the subject being discussed. "You   
blame him?"  
  
"How do you mean."  
  
"Deanna you have been back... what six months?" Beverly started.   
"Have you even spoken to him? Really spoken with him?"  
  
Troi paused. "He's in need of a Counselor?"  
  
[Give me strength] Crusher thought. "He's in need of you." Deanna   
almost chocked on the ice cream. She glared at her friend. "You are   
with Worf and so he will not make a move."  
  
"... and how do come by all this information dear Doctor?"  
  
"I'm sequestered in medical not cut off from society." Beverly said.  
  
"Hmmm" Deanna replied, "By the way there is no Worf and I. That   
has been over for at least five months. So much for your finger on the   
pulse of Enterprise." She was triumphant in her retort. As she chatted   
with Beverly she watched Riker take a seat. [Imzadi] she thought and   
watched him stiffen.  
  
[Imzadi] he replied and she heard.  
  
+++  
  
Riker walked into Ten Forward and almost walked right back out. He   
spotted Deanna and Beverly the moment he walked in, but headed to   
the bar instead.  
  
"Commander." Guinan said.  
  
"A beer." He ordered. Guinan nodded and passed the beverage. He   
grunted thanks and headed for an empty table. He was in no mood for   
chitchat.   
  
Guinan returned to washing up as she marveled on the needless   
complexities of the human courting ritual.   
  
[Imzadi] Riker stiffened she had called to him but why? Who cared?   
He replied. [Imzadi]  
  
[Imzadi huh] Guinan had heard and was convinced that she would   
never understand the human courting rites and if Imzadi was involved   
she really didn't have the next thousand years to figure it out.  
  
+++  
  
For the most part Deanna was a laid back person who was happy to   
go with the flow as Ensign Archer liked to say. There were times   
however when the aspects of her mother flared. When the Betazed/Human   
hybrid blood boiled and the Universe had to be held by   
the tail and shaken.  
  
This was such a time.  
  
She reached up and pressed the button.  
  
"Enter!" The doors opened and Deanna Troi stepped into the quarters   
of William T. Riker.  
  
+++  
  
Dr. Allan Allen sat at his desk with the fingertips of his right hand   
lightly touching the fingertips of his left hand. Together they formed a   
pyramid.  
  
"So you have come to say goodbye Commander." AA said as he   
contemplated his client.  
  
Riker grinned.  
  
"Your Imzadi came home."  
  
Riker grinned.  
  
"Computer end program." Deanna said.  
  
  
  
THE END. 


	2. Star Trek: Deanna Found

  
**Title: Star Trek – Deanna Found**

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Summary: So what EXACLY did happen that year?

Disclaimer: ST: TNG characters portrayed belong to Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended.  All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Author's Note: The Picard maneuver = Every time Jean-Luc Picard stands up he automatically adjusts his uniform by pulling his shirt down.  This has not been beta read so any and all faux pas belong to me.

Feedback: Would be nice. So give it up!

Story Written October 2001

********************************************

Deanna considered herself to be a laid back person, someone who went with the flow as Ensign Archer habitually pointed out.  Then there were times such as this when aspects of her mother flared in her.  When the Beta Ziod/Human hybrid blood boiled and she took the Universe by the tail and shook it.

This was such a time.

She reached up and pressed the button.

"Enter!"  The doors opened and Deanna Troi stepped into the quarters of William T. Riker.

He jumped up. "Deanna!"

"Will" She sat down without being asked, as he remained standing, then thought better of it and sat.  This was awkward. 

"Deanna" He repeated.

She finally took pity and control.  "I understand you may be in need of a Counselor. "

"Beverly." He growled his accusation.

"Actually no. Dr. Allan Allen mistook me for you."

Riker raked his eyes over her obviously female figure.

"I know but its true. Don't change the topic.  Talk with me Will."

"Did you call to me when you first got back from where ever it is you were?"

"You mean like this?"  [Imzadi] she thought at him.

"Exactly." 

"Yes."

"Why." The tables were being turned.

"Are you not now and ever will be Imzadi to me?" Deanna replied.

"Oh well. That explains you and Worf!"

"Worf? Oh tell me this is not about territory.  Tell me you and Worf are not regarding me as some prize to be fought over." She was getting irate at the mere thought.

"No.  But you must admit that if we are Imzadi we should be together and not with others."

"I didn't hear that correct." She gasped. "I swore I heard you say that we should be together and not with others."

"You heard right." He got righteous.

"This from the James T. Kirk school of thought that the galaxy is full of women lets go bed some and meet the rest! You have much to learn about women and me in particular." She said.

He remained silent.

She glared at him then finally stood to leave.

"Deanna wait." She stopped.  "Do you love Worf?"

She turned and saw the cost the question had taken on him.  "Not the way I love you." Simple. Complicated. "You are Imzadi and though you may not grasp the concept fully you perceive enough to know that it is significant to me."

He bowed his head, took a deep breath and the rest of his life in his hands.  "Deanna I love you.  I have been flighty and a former President to that James T. Kirk school of thought.  But I know better now.  I was not so much in need of a Counselor but in need of a specific Counselor."

She remained rooted to her spot. "Bare with me Will. Did I hear you proclaim your love for me?"

"You did Imzadi. Deanna Troi, William T. Riker loves you."  There he said it.

She grinned and opened her arms to him.   He walked into them and buried his head in her luxurious hair.  He eventually raised his head but only to kiss her.  She parted her mouth to allow him access and it was as if all the years of separation, albeit by mutual consent, had never happened.

She groaned in pleasure and called out to him mentally [Imzadi.]

He swept her up and moved to his bedroom.

=============================

AA was raised where the air was rare and had he not followed the path laid out by his elders he truly would have been a misfit in his own home.  As it were he excelled… how could he not?  His parents never thought twice about his achievements.  It's what the Allen Family did – excelled and had done so for generations past and would do so for generations to come.  Now he was a hologram facing Deanna Troi …

"Double AA seems to be a recurrent theme in your family." She said.

He smiled. "Trying to teach your grandfather how to such eggs? You are the client not I."

"Habit I expect." She conceded.

"To answer your observation though. Yes.  I come from a family of four mom is known to the outside world as Dr. Andrea Allen and is the foremost authority on Earth Archaeology, while my dad is Professor Andrew Allen at Starfleet Academy where he continues to confound the known world in the area of quantum physics.  My older sister Dr. Amy Allen's is God knows where practicing exobiology.  Probably at Deep Space Nine for all I know. I hear the security officer is a shape shifter."

"There are times I forget that you're a hologram." She marveled.

"There are times I forget that I'm a hologram." He said, "Is that why you spend so much time here?"  He probed.

"I never got to hear you lecture or even to meet you…" she trailed off.

He looked at her. "A bit impossible when twenty years separate us. Even if the rest of my family continues with what it is they do."

"True."

"You and Riker alright?"

"Oh … you are good. Even as a hologram you are good."

"Blame Data.  It think he must have inputted every database about me known to civilization into my matrix.  But we digress… give. What's up?"

"Experience." She said simply.

AA had two reputations, the first as a Doctor extraordinaire the other as a lover extraordinaire.  Rumors about him were as plentiful as flies on an ancient terran pig and the thing was that most of the stories about him were true!  The man had an appetite for knowledge that knew no bounds.

"Let me get this straight so that there is no misunderstanding and no misdiagnosis one of you is having problems in bed."

"Got it in one." She confirmed.

"Mmmmm and as Counselor I'm your last resort."

"Well I wouldn't describe it that way, it is difficult to heal thyself."

"Indeed."  He pondered, then "OK. You said experience.  Too much? Too little?  Whose problem yours? His? Talk to me Deanna."

"Will is human and I am …"

"Not." He finished.

"The girl he knew and the woman I am; may be too much.  I have been with others the last of which being Worf."

"The Klingon."  It was bad enough that Allan Allen's his brain worked at a rate other mortals only dreamed of, but his body followed suit.  He excelled at any sport he put his formidable mind to and that included the female of the gender. He knew exactly what Klingon mating entailed. Deanna Troi was full of surprises. "And that experience follows you to Riker's bed."

"And then some." She confirmed.  "To put it bluntly he feels I'm aloof out of bed and a tiger in the bed and for some reason can't seem to reconcile the two. Not to mention he seems to be obsessing on where and how I acquired this experience."

AA breathed deeply.  "Well your regal bearing …" he stopped.  He heaved his six foot four inch, one hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle off the rock that he had been sitting on.  Deanna never took sessions in his office.  He moved over to her his chocolate skin rippled as the movements registered.  He took pride in keeping himself both physically as well as mentally fit.  "Deanna?" she seemed to be comatose.  How was that possible?  "Deanna?" He called again.

"Computer." He called "Medical emergency in holodeck 3 activate emergency protocols." The irony of a computer generated image commanding a computer was not lost on him.

=============================

There were five patients that Beverly Crusher dreaded dealing with all for various reasons. They were:

Captain Jean-Luc Picard because he was willful and had the rank to be obstinate.

Lieutenant Barclay for the man was a hypochondriac. Some one two decks below sneezed and he came in with the flu.

Worf.  The man was just obstinate and enjoyed being so.  Deanna had been the only one she had ever seen control that mountain of power.

Then there was Alexander son of Worf and there was Deanna Troi, the two persons of mixed heritage who, by coincidence both had one human parent.   Her training had prepared her for Klingons and Betazeds but half human folk?   It was a nightmare. 

Now here she was facing a comatose Deanna.

"What happened?" She asked AA.

He told her.

"That it?"

"Doctor I am a man of science if I tell you that one moment she was lucid and the next as you see her then take it as gospel that is what happened!"  AA was usually laid back but this was not laid back times.

"OK. Take her to sick bay." She ordered her assistants. She turned to leave.

"Oh Doctor." AA called sweetly.  She turned with a 'now what' attitude.  AA read the body language and he got sweeter "Would you be so kind as to save and end the program please?"

"Computer save and end program." She commanded.

AA fizzled out.

=============================

For a few seconds Deanna was disoriented then the memories returned with a rush.  She looked around the chamber. It was four brick walls; darkened with age and nothing else to recommend it.  Her eyes finally fell on an acolyte.   Their eyes locked.  

She bowed "This way Highness," and turned to lead the way.

Deanna moved to follow. She was no longer in her Starfleet uniform but in a luxurious velvet deep blue flowing gown.  There really was no need for the guide, she knew exactly where she was headed.

The guided paused at a pair of heavy oak doors, they swung open and the acolyte stepped inside to allow Deanna access.  She swept in.

"Welcome to Gia Prime." A female welcomed her.  

"Don't give me that!" Deanna answered, and then to the guide "You may leave."

The acolyte looked to the other woman for guidance "I spoke to you. Don't look to her for permission. I said dismissed." Deanna snapped.  The underling bowed and left. The doors closed behind her.

Deanna focused on the woman before her, she had never been able to judge her age even while brining her telepathic powers to bear.  "Mother Superior… Why have you brought me back? Was one year not enough to return balance to the Empire?" She asked "Oh" she paused "Don't tell me the Lady Patricia is missing again."

"Hardly Highness. I see all your memories are intact."

Deanna stopped her "If the bound concubine of the Emperor is back there is no need for me to be referred to as Highness." 

"You will always be Highness to us and on point of correction the concubine is now consort."

"Ah so." Deanna found this interesting "Enough sniping, Jessica, it is unbecoming of us." A year of acting as royalty had added to Deanna's already regal bearing. 

"Quite so Deanna. Which brings us to your visit. Upon our parting I had the distinct impression that you would not be returning to Gia Prime."

"Such was my understating... but I still maintain a memory wipe was not necessary."

"Your opening gambit leads me to believe that your return is not of your doing."  Mother Superior Jessica said.

"Quite."

"Which leaves us with two possible options:  One that it was an accident and two that it was not an accident."

"I did not arrive via the same route."

"Oh?"

"If I recall correctly the return was triggered by a residual memory - once triggered I returned.  The last time you brought me here was via teleportation."

"You are no mirage." Jessica stated.

"I assure you I am here – yet I am not." This was getting complicated.  "Give me a status report on the Empire."

"The antithesis of what you encountered upon your last visit. Then the Lady Patricia was missing we knew not how or where or even the why although we suspected.  You stepped in and provided stability to the Empire.  Now there is an Empress with an heir to the throne. The economy is booming, unemployment is down and with it religious tolerance and lowered crime.  "

"Paradise." Deanna observed sarcastically and sat on the nearest chair. The Mother Superior also sat.  "This does not explain my arrival."

"It may be an indication of trouble yet to come." Jessica said. Deanna was silent. "If it were realized that you were the one on the throne five years ago…"

"Confusion would be the least of your problems and the civil war you avoided then would be on your door step." She finished. "I must return."

"On that we agree. Any thoughts of the likely method of transportation?"

Deanna sighed "None."

The conclave must gather to contemplate, analysis and project outcomes."

Deanna nodded in agreement.  "What are the limits to my freedom this time?"

"As with the last time. You are safe within the confines of this planet.  No one not even the Emperor dare approach unannounced and our skies are still clear of satellites."

"Good to know some things will never change." 

"It has been this way for ten thousand years I have no reason to think it will change soon."

"So when did the wedding take place?" Deanna was curious.

"Let me see … we are in 20,182 so that makes it two years ago.  Yes they married in '80."

Of all that had happened to her, the dates had amazed her the most. She had come from the twenty fourth century and had moved into the two hundred and first century. Amazing.  "If memory serves you require forty eight hours to convent the conclave."  

"You remember correct."

"Convene it." She ordered.

"As you command Highness."

=============================

Dr. Allan Allen faced Dr. Beverly Crusher and thought [Another Commander. My practice expands but only to Commanders.]  "How may I be of assistance?"

"I admit it … I am stumped."

"Deanna" AA leaped to a conclusion.  Beverly nodded. AA frowned.  It has been a month and no sign of the coma breaking?"

"None.  How do you know it's a month?"

"The real time clock of the ship's computer.  It activates with the program, most times it's useless and not needed and some times like with this the program it is needed."

"Of course I should have remembered." Beverly acknowledged.

"Perfectly understandable. You have more important things on your mind. Which brings us full circle. Have a seat Doctor." They both sat.  "You activated me. Why?"

"You were with her when she lapsed with apparently no reason. I need to know exactly what happened." 

Horror played across AA's tan features.  

Beverly pushed forward. I'm not asking for any confidences to be broken but what could have happened to cause this?"

AA moved to a window and put his sharp brain into high gear.  Beverly sat quietly but watched.  The tableau continued for twenty minutes, then.  "It was a phrase… as to which word in the phrase I can only speculate. The phrase was "Well your regal bearing …" I tend to speculate that "regal" or "regal bearing" was the trigger. Which would indicate that there was a latent command in her brain to cause such a reaction upon hearing the phrase."  
  
"Regal?" Beverly repeated the word "Regal."

"There may be other instances of the wording triggering a reaction or not.  A quick talk with her circle of friends will soon see a pattern emerge."

"Thank you Dr. Allen."

He stopped her, as she was about to leave.  "AA please.  We didn't start off on too good a foot because of our mutual concern for Deanna."

"I can see the attraction that Will and Deanna have in coming here, you are quite the diplomat.  I answer to Beverly."

"Beverly" He tried out the name.  "I was a diplomat. Negotiated a treaty between Gia Prime and the Federation.  There the Prime Directive worked in reverse, we were the Neanderthals.  They promised not to interfere in our evolution."

"Nice." She said sarcastically.

 "I thought so." He grinned and showed a perfect set of teeth.

"I have to leave." She apologized.

"Beverly."  
  
"Yes.  Please keep me informed when you have the time." He asked, "Riker hasn't been in here and when I'm switched off I don't know what happening."

"Of course" She promised.

"Thank you."

"Computer end program." She ordered.

=============================

Deanna was provided with the same room she had had on her first visit. It was amazing how on the Enterprise she had remembered nothing and here she remembered all…

[FLASHBACK]

Deanna was brought before a panel of women – seven of them all dressed in loose dark outfits.  The eldest, seated in the middle of the panel seemed to be the leader.  There was a silence as the women gauged each other.

The scene looked like that of a student brought before a board of educators but it felt a lot different.  She could sense extreme curiosity and wonder but no hostility. 

[Enough] she though [I need to sit] a chair slid across the room and stopped behind her. She sat.

A wave of surprise spread across the panel as Deanna sat. She was just as surprised … empathic she was, telepathic yes but telekinesis?  This place was affecting her in ways she didn't know about. Could not know about.

Finally the silence was broken.  "I am Jessica, the Mother Superior on Gia Prime … Welcome Deanna Troi daughter of the Fifth House."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We know many things ... but I suspect of the many things I know you are most interested in why you are here." The crone stood.  "Come walk with me Deanna Troi."

They left the six behind and stepped into an elaborate garden.  Deanna had been to the ancient gardens of Versailles on Earth.  That was a mud patch compared to what lay outstretched before her.

"This is Gia Prime home of the sisterhood." Where Jessica led Deanna followed. "We are not a religious order. We monitor power: pure, corrupt, absolute.  Once manifest we monitor and maintain the archives of authority.  It is the year 20,178…"

"Say again?"  Deanna was shocked.

Jessica repeated.  "It is the year 20,178 and Gia Prime is but one of many planets in the Imperia ruled by the Emperor. Planets are scattered over numerous galaxies and though warp drive may serve you we have found that folding space serves us."  She saw Deanna's confusion "Folding of space is like the folding of paper and punching through, then flattening the paper and you're on the other side without having actually moved."

"I am familiar with the concept, it's just that it is a controversial idea of much debate where I come from."

"Ah I understand." Jessica nodded "There is much time separating you and I but we are not that much different.  I'm sorry but the basics of this era were necessary as a prelude to your question of why we brought you here.  I find it revealing that you do not wish to the "HOW" as well'

"I am a physiatrist not an engineer therefore the why is of more importance to me than the how. Of which you have yet to answer." 

"Before I do… are you telekinetic?"

Deanna breathed in deeply to calm her growing impatience "Not until I reached here.  I am empathic and telepathic."

"Good these are unexpected positives." She became grave, "On a visit to Gia Prime the Bound Concubine of the Emperor went…. Missing."

"Missing." Deanna echoed.

"That was two days ago. Her visit was supposed to have been a state secret and she was scheduled to be here for six months incognito."

They moved to a bench and sat. Deanna had questions so many questions. She launched into them. "The Concubine? Not Empress?  Why a trip to Gia Prime? Why six months? Why am I here?" It always came back to that.

"In the order of your questions I shall answer:  There is no Empress. The Lady Patricia was being groomed to become such. As I said we are observers of power.  We note, record, analyze, advise and teach.  The Lady required a short course in certain power plays. We are discreet, we have no satellites in our air space and we are all lethal weapons."

Deanna noted that they did not have weapons that they were the weapons.

Jessica passed a notepad to her.  "Look at this image."

It was a picture of Deanna in Royal Robes.  "I see you have captured my image. To what end?"

"That is the Bound Concubine of the Emperor; the Lady Patricia Empress apparent to ten thousand worlds."

Deanna looked at the image again.  "You want me to impersonate her!"

"We expect that we will have retrieved her Ladyship by the end of the six months.  We will use that time to further inform you of our ways as a contingency."

"You mean indoctrinate… and if I refuse?"

"Do not let the title concubine deceive you. Through a series of family ties and political alliances the Lady Patricia is the lynch pin around which the Empire evolves. The discovery of her disappearance will have one ultimate and inevitable result: Civil war.  The quote of the ten thousand worlds is a literal number.  I think that you will stay."

And she had been right only it had taken twelve months to resolve not six.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

=============================

Riker's world had narrowed to two functions.  To the Bridge, then to sickbay, then back to the Bridge.

Beverly looked at the man sitting at Deanna's bedside. He had now grown a full beard and moustache. As he explained it "I don't have time to waste shaving."

It was a month and all Beverly had been able to do was make Deanna comfortable. There was nothing she could do and the helplessness was frustrating beyond words.

She would have to interview Allan Allen again.

=============================

The conclave had convened. The seven had debated. Reports from the far-flung corners of the Empire had been handed in from the sisterhood.  

Nothing.

The political agendas had moved on. The Royal family may be highly interested to see the living twin of the Empress but the threat had come and gone.

"Yet my presence here constitutes a threat if my history is revealed." Deanna pointed out.

"Indeed. But we are faced with what we shall assume until proved different, with an accidental arrival." Jessica said as they sat in the garden.

"The method of arrival was not the same as before therefore return will be difficult."  Deanna said.

"With the number of variables involved you may never return."

=============================

Senior staff had gathered for a regular staff meeting.  With Deanna still in sickbay the meeting felt hollow even after a month.  The meeting unfolded and Beverly's update on the Counselor came up as the last matter on the agenda.  She related AA's theory.

"We are giving credence to the opinion of a hologram!?" Worf stated.

"When all is eliminated what is left no matter how improbable must be the truth. In light of the fact that there are no other hypotheses those of a hologram are as valid as any other." Data supposed.

"Well said Mr. Data." The Captain endorsed.  "So does anyone recall a reaction from Counselor Troi to the word royal?"

"I thought about it and she seemed to develop a headache when I mentioned using the majestic Pitons program for the holodeck."  Beverly revealed. 

Geordie added "On the Royal Planet last year she got sick during the reception and had to leave. She said she had a headache."

"Seems we may have a pattern here. I want all of us to make note of any similar events and pass them to Data." The Captain instructed. "Mr. Data please collate the information and provide the Doctor with an analysis."

"Yes sir."

"Well that's it. Return to duties." Picard said.

Ricker and said not one word during the entire encounter.

=============================

"Data outdid himself." AA returned the report to Beverly.

"Not being satisfied with a sample from the Senior Officers he set about as only he can and as far as I can see interviewed the entire crew." She chuckled "How can I laugh? My friend has been in a coma for six weeks with no end in sight."

"You are being harsh on yourself. At least the theory seems to be acceptable.  Any reference to royalty and its many manifestations triggered a reaction."

"Yes but that does not explain why she collapsed or how we bring her back."

"Ah I may have a thought on that."

=============================

Deanna was restless. There was no need for her here and as she moved through the hallways on her way to her daily ritual walk through a different aspect of the garden with Jessica she thought there had to be more that just existing.

"Deanna"

"Jessica"

"You are troubled."

Deanna smiled "Ever know me not to be? I was then and I am now. Why the memory wipe?"

"Deanna, we debated this all before."

"Yes I know. Indulge me."

"We felt it was best for all. You could not be allowed to return to your own time with knowledge of the future."

"This future is so distant and different that I don't think many would believe me."

"Well the point is mute now." Jessica conceded.

"Because I am stranded here."

"Because we cannot conduct the procedure twice."

=============================

Riker sat next to the bed and just stared at his Imzadi.  He was a fool.  He now knew that. He had made their life stressful over something as beautiful as the act of love.

He sat and stared at her still form.  "You were so afraid of the transporter when you got back and you still lost time."

[FLASHBACK]

"What happened"" Riker asked as Deanna walked into his quarters.

"I couldn't do it." She explained, "I stood in front of the platform and could not be step on.  I kept remembering that the last time I used it I lost a year.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"You eventually had to use it though." He told the still comatose Deanna.  "You had no choice when you had to negotiate the freedom of those children being held underground with no tunnel to allow access. So why can't you come back now?"

=============================

"You have a way to get her back?"

"It's a thought no more." AA confessed. "There is an ancient story from Earth I believe. Could be wrong... it really doesn't matter. Anyway there the beauty slept until her prince charming kissed her awake."

Beverly's skepticism was palatable. "Let me see if I understand correctly." She said. "You want me to go to Commander Riker and tell him to kiss Troi awake?"

"Hey as a bed time story it worked every time." He beamed, "You can always blame me but nothing else has worked. So why not?"

=============================

Jessica looked at Deanna.  "What ever happened to your significant other?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I remember from your last visit you were concerned at leaving him for so long a period.  I am interested in the courting rituals of others. That is all. " She explained "But this time you seem to have no such concern."

"Girl talk between the Mother Superior and the Highness?" Deanna teased.

"Is this how it is described where you come from?"

"My friend Beverly and I have these talks now and then about the male of the species and how frustrating it can be interacting with them." Deanna explained.  "The first time I was here I was in a relationship with a Klingon … a non human.  Therefore I was concerned for my mate.  This time I … " she paused, she what.

Jessica nodded "Gia Prime, Starship Enterprise or the deserts of Solar Nine everywhere love has its bumps."

"This time it's human.  Mr. Macho…" 

Jessica chuckled.  Deanna stared and waited.  "Macho is not a term used in the vernacular. It is an ancient term mostly used by academics when presenting archaeological or historical papers."

Deanna smiled "A good description of the male in macho mode: ancient, archaeological, historical.  You would think that the man would appreciate me. I return with the seduction skills the likes of which are not known in my time … all compliments of your training."

Jessica bowed in acknowledgement.

"You know what he says to me the first time?"

"You mean after he'd gathered he scattered wits?" Jessica was enjoying this girls talk.

"After he'd gathered he scattered wits. Where did you learn that!?"  Deanna was as indignant in relaying the story as she had been in hearing it the first time.  "He cannot let go! And of course not having the memory how could I answer? Even if I had wanted to! A woman does not reveal such things!"

"But this one you love, the other no." Jessica had spotted the emotion. One did not need to be empathic for that observation.

"I loved Worf but Will is Imzadi" She explained...  then maybe not.

"Imzadi? Deanna you are full of so many wonderful words! Explain this Emzandi."

"Imzadi" Deanna corrected. "Is one's soul mate, the beloved one.  Some people never meet their Imzadi. Not because they don't exist but because for some reason their paths do not cross. William Riker is the male half of my soul as I am the female side to his.  Simple. Complicated."

"When is love not?  You think I was always this old? I have loved in my time."  Jessica sympathized.  "So! If this man completes you then teach him.  If the only problem is sex and not love he is male they have been known to learn on occasion." She chuckled. "Share one or two techniques with him. In the six months you were here you were trained in sixty two seduction methods…"

"Many of which had to be used on that Emperor of yours." Deanna was still amazed that she had actually thrown herself that completely into the role.

Jessica made a sympathetic face at her and said. "Full Superiors know all two hundred and eight six techniques. I have used all in the service of the sisterhood. Those same techniques stopped you getting pregnant a complication none of us could afford. Teach the man."

=============================

Riker looked at Beverly as if she needed to be medically boarded.

"Did you say kiss her?"

"I did"

He looked at Deanna, shrugged his shoulder [Why not?] he thought. He leaned over, kissed her, stood and watched.

Nothing.

The slowly she began to show signs of life. "Yuk." She whispered.

"Yuk? I kiss you and you say yuk!"

She gave a weak smile.

=============================

Her first stop once released from sickbay was to report to the Captain and First Officer to report on her latest adventure.  

"So this time you remember all." The Captain said.

"Yes sir.  Apparently I became the lynch pin in a dispute that threatened to escalate into violence. An outsider's help was needed. I was chosen."

"And that took twelve months!?" Riker accused.

"As you well know." She responded.

"And this time?"  The First Officer continued.

"This time the memory remains." She explained.  "The triggering effect was a side effect of the mind wipe."

"A procedure that cannot be repeated hence your memories now." Picard confirmed.

"Yes sir."  An edited version to be sure, who would believe the whole story anyway? She was there and she had difficulty believing.

The Captain stood and performed the Picard maneuver.  The two Officers stood.  "Well thank you Counselor for your detailed report and welcome back."

"Thank you sir." She left the room.

=============================

Riker stood and looked at the panel. Some one was using the Allan Allen program. He paused to consider. Should he go in? or not?  He decided.

Allan Allen and Deanna Troi looked up at the sound of the doors opening.  She jumped to her feet as Riker stepped in.

"Deanna wait." He called.

She paused.

"We can't continue this way…" He began.

"You're right…" She agreed and was about to add more. 

Riker cut across her fearful of what he may hear.  "I've been a fool, all this stress and strain for what?  We are Imzadi – I love you."

AA watched the play unfold and said nothing.  Why should he? Riker was on a roll and seemed to be doing quite well. Deanna may need a kick but so far so good. He continued to watch as with every step Riker took towards her, Troi stepped back.  Finally she was backed up on a tree.  AA smiled this will now get better!

"Don't leave me. Stay with me. Teach me." Riker was ready to beg if that's what it took to keep this woman at his side.

He hadn't said anything she hadn't heard before until the last plea.  "Pardon? Teach you?"

He presented his case.  "Yes.  Teach me to be the man you need for I am obviously not that man now but I aim to be; only you can tell me how.  Teach me to be the Imzadi that I have to be. If you don't I guarantee you one thing I will die a decorated Admiral with no soul.  Data will be better off than me. Help me Dee."

Deanna could count on one hand with fingers to spare the number of times William Riker had called her Dee.  "Oh Will." She reached up curled her fingers through his thick black hair tugged slightly and kissed him when he leaned in.

AA walked away.  It had been so long since he had just walked, now seemed a good time to do so. He suspected that he now had the time to enjoy such a simple pleasure.  If Riker did not ensure that then he'd have to have a talk with him. 

He picked a blade of grass and stuck it in his mouth.  A butterfly went by and he followed it.  "Maybe I'll have a talk with him anyway." He said to the butterfly.  "See what I didn't tell Beverly was that the negotiations on Gia Prime lasted quite some time.  After all the Mother Superior was only a representative of the Emperor and she had to maintain contact with the monarch.  In the mean time she was quite skilled in the department of seduction… yes I think I will talk with him."

He laughed as he threw a stone into the babbling brook.

THE END.


End file.
